


Nothing To Forgive

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Black Eye, Canon Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Off Screen Violence, Tyler Seguin is a loveable dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: So Jamie gave Tyler a black eye. We all saw it. Also I 100% could believe that Tyler milked it for all it was worth. Because he's a dick, but we love him anyway. Tumblr Inspired.I might write an alt version of this where Jamie is as into Tyler's black eye as I am right now :D
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Nothing To Forgive

Tyler’s laughing in the locker room, his eyes bright even as one of them is swollen, his ice pack is being tossed carelessly from hand to hand as he tells Big Rig how it really doesn’t feel as bad as it looks – he’s halfway through his sentence when Jamie walks into the room, and Seg’s demeanour changes instantly. He lifts the ice pack up to his face,

“It’s just,” he’s still talking to Oleksiak, but he’s clearly not talking for Oleksiak, “I’ve taken everything the trainer’s threw at me, nothing’s touching it.”

Honestly, Oleksiak wants to give him a second black eye, because there’s no way that Benn won’t be able to tell that was fake, anyone in the room can’t tell that Tyler’s hamming it up beyond belief.

Tyler, the little shit that he is, whimpers slightly and sits down, pressing the ice against his face. Benn however isn’t looking his way, and of course that only stirs Tyler up further, the ice pack never leaving his face as he makes his way through his pre-shower routine. He tells PR he has too much of a headache to do any post game media.

Honestly, the atmosphere in the locker room after that shit show of a game should be low, but most of the team are trying to stifle their giggles at Tyler’s obvious play for attention. Jamie on the other hand is absorbed in his own post game routine, and it’s not until after the media have cleared out, after he’s fully dressed that he walks across to Tyler’s stall. His mouth is one hard line as he reaches out to press a soft hand to Tyler’s cheek, to which Segs honest to God lets his bottom lip quiver.

Jamie snatches his hand back, and it’s then that Tyler realises he might have pushed things a little too far.

“I’m ok baby,” he says softly.

Jamie shakes his head as he walks away, throwing his stuff into his bag, and heading out of the room.

It’s Klinger who walks over to Tyler, about to open his mouth, before Segs beats him to it.

“I know, I know,” he scrubbed a hand through his damp hair, “As usual, Seggy takes it too far – I’ll go fix it.” He grabs his own essentials and heads out to the carpark. Jamie’s already left, so he jumps in his own car, and heads straight to Jamie’s house.

He lets himself in when he gets there – parking his car next to Jamie’s on the driveway. He’s not surprised when he finds Jamie, still dressed in his gameday suit, pacing in the living room, fists clenched and Tyler knows he’s been waiting for him.

“I’m ok.” Tyler drops his bag and walks over to Jamie, reaching out to take his hands.

Jamie simply flinches away, “I can’t…” he starts, and God his voice sounds so broken.

“Jamie,” Tyler’s voice his soft as he slips out of his dinner jacket, undoing his cuffs so he can roll up his sleeves, “I’ll say it a thousand times until you hear this, I’m ok.”

Jamie lets himself flop onto the couch, and then, when he looks up Tyler realises there are tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m not.” He says softly.

“Hey,” Tyler sits down beside his boyfriend, pressing their shoulders together in that age old familiar way, “I’m fine. It was an accident.”

Jamie just shrugs, refusing to meet his gaze, refusing resolutely to look at what he’d done. “You’re on my team.” Is all he says, and he knows he sounds like a sulky child, but he can’t say what he really means, not without turning into a sobbing mess.

“You’ve hurt guys on the team before,” Tyler frowns, “In practise, shit like this happens Jamie, it’s part of our jobs.”

“No!” Jamie starts, and then, instantly reeling himself in, much softer, “Not you.” He risks a glance towards Tyler and the puffy red swollen eye makes him feel sick to the bottom of his stomach, “I keep you safe on the ice, I’m there to protect you. Not this.”

“Oh love,” Tyler sighs, leaning forward, and then pressing a soft kiss to Jamie’s cheek, “It was just an accident.”

“I know,” Jamie’s voice sounds so small, so scared, “It just felt like the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

Tyler shifts, reaching out to lace his finger’s through Jamie’s, “Tell you what,” he said softly, “How about, you take me to bed, and kiss it better.”

“Don’t fucking tease,” Jamie snapped, and then, seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face, softened an instant later, “You weren’t teasing were you.”

Tyler shook his head, his trademark grin starting, “We’ll both feel much better if you take me to bed and cover me with kisses, and if I happen to know how pretty I look when I’m all roughed up…” he’s cut off by Jamie’s hand over his mouth.

“Don’t fucking finish than sentence you prick.” Jamie says, but there’s a teasing tone to his voice that hadn’t been there before, so Tyler lets him pick him up, and that’s never going to cease being hot – the fact that at over 6 foot tall, and weighing damn near 200 pounds, that there’s someone in this world who lifts him up as easily as Jamie does. He lets Jamie carry him to the bedroom, lets him lay him gently on the bed like some kind of blushing bride. He’s uncharacteristically quiet as Jamie crawls up his body, and then lays feather light kisses all around the edge of his bruised and swollen eye socket.

“I’m so sorry love,” Jamie whispers softly.

Tyler turns his head so he can catch Jamie’s mouth in a full kiss, before murmuring softly against his mouth, “Nothing to forgive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't tumbl, but if you want to come to tumblr and squee at me about bennguin, (or the rangers) hmu @princesstillyenna


End file.
